ANNONCES CONCOURS RESULTATS
by Allocop
Summary: Différentes explications sur le déroulement du concours.
1. ANNONCE N1

**ATTENTION  
**

**[ Extrait MSN d'une conversation entre Odrey_bzh et la Spanked-by-Edward Team ]**

* * *

_**Elizabeth dit :**_

- Salut les filles ! Vous avez vu le succès ?

_**JENN**__** dit :**_

- Merci à toutes d'avoir participé.

_**Juliette **__**dit**__**:**_

- On est aux anges !!!!

_**Elizabeth dit :**_

- Oui 63 OS !!!!

_**Juliette dit :**_

- 67 Beth !

_**JENN **__**dit :**_

- 67 !

_**Elizabeth dit :**_

- Ah oui merde,

- bref

- continuons

- mdr

_**JENN **__**dit :**_

- Oui

_**Audrey dit :**_

- ça aurai été cool d'atteindre 69 pour le clin d'œil

_**Elizabeth dit :**_

- C'est incroyable moi qui croyait qu'on en aurait à peine 20 !!

_**JENN dit :**_

- Tous vos OS sont géniaux !

_**Juliette dit :**_

- Commence pas Audrey ! Tu vas nous les choquer! Lol !

_**Elizabeth dit :**_

- C'est vrai Audrey !

_**Audrey dit :**_

- C'est pas mon genre

_**Juliette dit :**_

- Moi je savais qu'on allait en avoir plus que 20 ! J'avais confiance en vous!

_**Elizabeth dit :**_

- Meuh non t'as vu les lemons qu'elles ont écrits???

_**JENN dit :**_

- Ouais !

_**Audrey dit :**_

- En attendant il y a 67 OS à départager...

_**Elizabeth dit :**_

- Donc merci à toutes les participantes qui se sont déchainées sur les lemons.

_**JENN dit :**_

- Oui

- Il faut voter

_**Elizabeth dit :**_

- Donc maintenant votre mission est de les lire !!!!! (pardon pour les '!!!!', c'est le stress, mdr !)

_**Juliette dit :**_

- Donc voilà, maintenant, vous avez une semaine pour tout lire en détails !

_**Juliette dit :**_

- Et rendez vous à partir de _**dimanche soir pour voter pour vos 3 préférés**_!

**Audrey dit :**

- Moins d'une semaine maintenant...le temps passe trèèèèès vite

_**JENN dit :**_

- Essayez quelques trucs aussi si vous voulez ;)

_**Elizabeth dit :**_

- _**A partir du 8 Novembre**_, les votes seront officiellement ouverts.

_**Juliette dit :**_

-_** 23H**_

_**Elizabeth dit :**_

- Vite vite vite !!!!!!

_**JENN dit :**_

- Soyez objectifs et votez!!

- Et qui est partante pour un prochain concours d'OS ?

_**Elizabeth dit :**_

- Moiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

_**JENN**__** dit :**_

- _*lève bien haut les mains*_

_**Elizabeth dit :**_

- Moi moi moi !!!!!

_**Audrey dit :**_

- _*lève la main jusqu'au plafond*_

_**Elizabeth dit :**_

- Svp svp!!!!

_**Juliette dit :**_

- Oui, Beth, on a compris que t'étais partante, mdr !

- Bon ok, mais pas tout de suite

- Mais yen aura d'autres c'est sur !

_**Elizabeth dit :**_

- _*lève la main jusqu'au toit!!*_

- Coooooooooooooooooool

_**Audrey dit :**_

- Nan pas tout de suite, laissez nous respirer.

_**JENN dit :**_

- Non après noël peut être

- Ouais on va laisser les pauvres continuer les ff

- Elles ont pris du retard à cause de nous

_**Juliette dit :**_

- Sur ce, on arrête de vous souler, on vous dit: _**"A DIMANCHE !"**_

- Et MERCI encore !

_**JENN dit :**_

- Oui merci on vous aime ! Vous êtes géniales

_**JENN dit :**_

- Bye Bye à toutes

_**Elizabeth dit :**_

- Oui oui au revoir!!!

_**Audrey dit :**_

- Ciao !

* * *

**Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas, on est là pour y répondre ;)**


	2. ANNONCE VOTES

**Eh voilà ! Les votes sont ouverts !

* * *

**

_**Comment ça marche ?**_

**Rendez vous sur le profil d'Allocop' (http : // www . fanfiction . net /~allocop), ouvrez le sondage en haut de la page, et sélectionnez vos 3 OS préférés avant de valider !

* * *

**

_**Les résultats ?**_

**Fermeture des votes dans une semaine, le dimanche 15 novembre à 23h et on annoncera les trois vainqueurs le lendemain à 20h sur le profil d'Allocop'. Et tout ça, en heure française.

* * *

**

**Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas ;)

* * *

**

Question: Les OS resteront-ils en ligne à la fin du concours?

Réponse: Oui bien sûr, on pense même transformer la communauté en une communauté regroupant toutes les fictions dont le premiers chapitres entre dans les règles du concours (c'est à dire, un one night stand entre Bella et Edward). Donc si d'autres ont l'idée d'écrire une ff dans ce genre, elles nous envoient un mp, on leur fera de la pub en l'ajoutant dans la communauté, aucun problème ;)

* * *

Question: Va-t-on avoir accès à toutes ces fics après le concours ou doit-on les mettre en favorites pour garder celles qui nous intéressent?

Réponse: Comme dit précédemment, les OS resteront dans la communauté, aucune suppression. Après, si vous voulez les alertes de celle qui vont faire la suite, il faut mieux mettre le chapitre 1 de vos préférés en "story alert", pour être sûre d'être au courant.


	3. RESULTATS

**Bonsoir tout le monde, comme promis voilà les résultats de ce concours. **

**Les votes ont été plus que serrés et les premières places se sont littéralement arrachées. De nombreux O/s sont passés successivement à la première place. On tient à féliciter toutes les participantes et encore vous remercier pour l'engouement que vous avez montré pour notre premier concours.**

**Maintenant, place à l'annonce des 10 premières places ! **

**Quoi que vous avez surement commencé par ça... lol**

**

* * *

**

**RESULTATS**** :**

**1****ère**** place ex aequo avec 43 votes**

_Sea, sex and surf _by Tiftouff-Bostondirty

et

_La Cave des Saveurs _by Voodoooo'

**2****e**** place avec 32 votes**

_Une rencontre inattendue_ by Odrey-bzh

**3****e**** place avec 30 votes**

_Collisions_ by Drinou

**4****e**** place avec 27 votes**

_Passion sur les rails_ by Clair-de-Lune-25

et

_Ride a Cullen_ by lilispank et lilythestrange

**5****e**** place avec 25 votes**

_Coup de poker_ by Drinou

**6****e**** place avec 24 votes**

_Cap ou pas cap_ by Giaah

**7****e**** place avec 22 votes**

_Relation de bon voisinage_ by jeny (de beth_juju_jeny)

**8****e**** place avec 19 votes**

_Inside The Office_ by samiaCullen

_Flirt et conséquences_ by Odrey-bzh

et

_Une nuit à New York_ by louise malone

**9****e**** place avec 18 votes**

_Fais moi revivre, fais moi vibrer_ by isasoleil

**10****e**** place avec 17 votes**

_Aider les personnes timides et coincé_ by kadronya

* * *

**BRAVO A TOUTES !!!**

**

* * *

**

_Les résultats détaillés sont sur le profil, sous la bannière de sondage (même principe que quand vous avez voté)._

_**A bientôt pour un nouveau concours et encore merci !**_

_**Elizabeth, Jenifer, Audrey et Juliette**_


End file.
